<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet as cherry wine by Hallelujaah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830781">sweet as cherry wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallelujaah/pseuds/Hallelujaah'>Hallelujaah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Sort Of, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallelujaah/pseuds/Hallelujaah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the camera stops rolling and the wine is too good to resist, who are the boys to say no?</p><p>Inspired by the recent Watcher WWW episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet as cherry wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this literally in the hour before bed because I couldn't sleep soooo come for me in the morning if there are any mistakes okay lmaooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a tiresome but amusing day, that was a certainty. What Shane wasn't certain about though is why his heart kept rattling hard in his chest whenever Ryan would put a hand on his knee, or why his cheeks were beginning to glow as red as the wine he was currently having poured into his glass. Wine. That was the answer. Yes, the deep, tangy, alluring, mind-altering power of fine wine in Solvan were exactly the excuse Shane needed to dismiss all his tingling feelings. </p><p><br/>The cameras had stopped rolling about two hours ago, the crew had packed up and headed back to their hotel and Shane was just about to join them when, as if a test from the Puppet God himself; Ryan had tugged at his sleeve, slipped his lower lip out as far as it could go, blew his eyes open wide and whimpered at Shane until he finally gave in and decided to stay as long as the small man wanted.</p><p><br/>Hence, here he was, sat on an outside sofa, in front of a relaxing fire pit with Ryan's stocky legs thrown over his own thin pair and empty glasses of wine around them. All and all, an excellent way to end the week, well, besides the one niggling feeling in his chest that is.</p><p><br/>"What you thinking about, big guy?" </p><p><br/>A voice asked from the mist beyond Shane's mind and the taller man turned to look at his co host, whose brow was raised cockily and a half-drunk smirk occupied his lips.</p><p><br/>"If there was going to be any dining, along with all this wine-ing, I haven't eaten at all today," Shane replied as he poured himself another glass from the bottle a waiter had left for them. Without thinking, Shane filled Ryan's glass too and passed it to him, insisting on a clink before he settled back.</p><p><br/>"You said you were going to do that for yourself, babyyy, you don't need me to dine you." Ryan teased back and Shane hummed as he inhaled the soothing scent of the deep port they had been drinking for most of the evening.</p><p><br/>Ryan watched the other man for a moment, his elegant features and long, slender fingers that traced the translucent goblet so gently that Ryan couldn't help when his mind wandered. When Shane had pitched this series, the team had made many jokes about they were not putting money into Shane and Ryan's little date fund, they insisted that this whole show was created by Shane to take his "Ghoulfriend" out for a good time. Shane hadn't denied it, he had shrugged them off and cracked back about not needing an excuse to take Ryan out, they go out all the time. Which was not a total lie, there exchanges before had been coffee, the occasional lunch, and maybe a comedy show or two. That was it. Ryan sometimes wondered if he agreed to these weird and wonderful days out as an excuse to spend more time with his tall friend, not that he would ever admit that.</p><p><br/>"Hey, Ry," A voice sounded and Ryan focused back just in time to catch Shane, snatching the black velvet hat from the top of Ryan's head, sweeping his long hair back and plonking it on top of his own head. "Do you think we should call it a night after this bottle?"</p><p><br/>Ryan hummed, looking at the still half full bottle on the table side and nodded.</p><p>"That sounds probably about right... Besides, I hear they serve some of those pancake balls back at the hotel." Ryan said and Shane laughed slightly, throwing his head back before looking at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Something tells me the kitchen will be closed now, buddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we could whip some up on our own!"</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't the Tasty Channel, Ry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you said that I was a good cook," Ryan protested and Shane looked at him with a smirk, his spare hand landing on Ryan's ankle as he did.</p><p><br/>Shane found his mind going blank for a moment as he looked up at Ryan, the smaller man was leaned back, one elbow bent and his hand loosely clutching his glass of wine, and the other was across the back of the sofa, just a breath away from Shane's neck. In the crackle of the fire his eyes were a honey brown, smooth like freshly lit bark and smokey from the wine, his jacket had long been discharged and the sleeves of his t-shirt he had cuffed to show off his thick arms. He was a handsome guy, there was no denying it and Shane found himself gulping and desperately trying to sync up his brain to start talking.</p><p><br/>"You are, maybe just not at one in the morning with three bottles of wine down you." Shane stated with uncertainty and Ryan giggled, smiling like Shane had stirred up the moon for him and Shane found that he couldn't look away.</p><p><br/>His eyes dipped from the lips, down the smaller man's muscled neck and chest before making direct eye contact with the judgemental Ostrich on his shirt and sending his gaze straight back to Ryan's eyes, who was watching him curiously. Shane, finally turning his head away quickly, decided to rub his thumb in small, circular motions around Ryan's slightly exposed ankle, it was a minuscule distraction but a distraction nonetheless. After a few moments of this, he noticed Ryan's leg beginning to relax completely, his ankle flexing slightly to the gentle brushes of Shane's thumb.</p><p><br/>"So," Shane began when he found his voice was stable once again, but he did not look up to meet Ryan's eye, "Did you enjoy our dat- daaa- day out- Did you enjoy our day out?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah," Ryan replied coolly, as the hand perched on the back of the sofa finally shifted that final centimetre to play with the small patch of exposed hair at Shane's neck. "Did you enjoy yourself?"</p><p><br/>Shane nodded, not trusting his voice for a moment but he didn't need to talk, because Ryan continued.<br/>"Well, the day isn't over yet, big guy. I am sure we could squeeze in another activity." </p><p><br/>Shane looked over at last, the shorter man's honey-brown eyes were blown wide and dark now, in the light of the fire they looked like the port they had shared and Shane wanted to drink nothing else but this moment. Shane, unconsciously leaned toward the smaller man, his eyes locked on the others face as he felt the fingers in his hair tug expectantly. His long hands traced up the short legs, following every toned curve until they rested on Ryan's outer thigh. From how close he was, Shane swore he could count every eyelash on the other man's face, every freckle was a star to him and he wondered why he had never got this close before. Ryan's eyes fluttered close and Shane matched the move as he tilted his head slightly and-</p><p><br/>"Are you guys done here?" A voice asked and Shane's eyes snapped back open, pulling back immediately from the warmth of Ryan, and standing quickly, sending the shorter man's legs falling off him. The waitress was looking at them with a raised brow, gesturing to the empty bottles and glasses around them.</p><p><br/>"Yes - Yeah - we are done, well we are not done as in done, we have to call a ride, hah, but finished with these - yes - absolutely - thank you - uh - we'll - I'll - can I have the bill? Oh wait - it's on a tab, just uh - take my card, thank you - yes, they're all done." Shane rambled, helping the young waitress load her tray, he nodded along and took the taller man's card, promising to return shortly.</p><p><br/>Shane collapsed back onto the sofa bench, his heart pounding on his chest and his mind racing, he was trying to catalogue just what he was about to do. What was he about to do? He was going to kiss his best pal Ryan Bergara - how much wine had he drank? Shane's face felt like it was on fire and he rubbed it in his hands, determined not to meet Ryan's eye for at least two and a half hours minimum.</p><p><br/>"Oh Shane-y boy, what are you trying to get yourself into?" Shane mumbled to himself and he heard a slight snort from his side, providing him the courage to look up and stare accusingly at the shorter man next to him.</p><p>However, as he felt his strength returning, it was immediately squashed when  Ryan swung his legs over and straddled the taller man's lap, his thighs a warm and strong presence on either side of his narrower thighs. The smaller man stole his hat back as Shane was forced to lean back against the bench, and look up at the man. Ryan smirked down at him, and smacked his hat down on his own head.</p><p><br/>"If you play your cards right, then the answer to your question is me, hopefully." Ryan teased.</p><p><br/>Shane, his cheeks and neck burning a bright red and his mind practically melted at this point, could only smirk and place his hands on Ryan's thighs. </p><p><br/>"What do you say, big boy?" Ryan smirked and Shane snorted, before moving his hands up to the small crease between Ryan's thighs and ass and watched the small man gasp slightly before pulling him forward with the leverage, resting their foreheads together.</p><p><br/>"I say, bring it on, little fella." Shane replied.</p><p><br/>Ryan seized forward then, gripping Shane's jacket collar as he slid their lips together, uncaring of the hat that fell gracelessly from his head and left his hair a mess as Shane met him in the kiss. The taller man's hands gripping at his jean covered ass as they did. Ryan's hands slinked from the collar of Shane's jacket to tangle roughly at the hair on the nape of Shane's neck.</p><p> <br/>Ryan's mouth tasted like sweet pastries and dessert wine, Shane noted as he followed the man's tongue with his own, noting the plush softness of the smaller man's mouth and the eagerness of his own as the two pairs of lips slid together soundly. When they finally parted for air, foreheads pressed together as their breath mingled Shane had only a moment to register what had just happened before Ryan leaned away from him, the impossible bend supported by Shane's strong hands on him before he returned with his glass of wine. The smaller man tilted his head back and Shane watched the neck bob up and down as he chugged the rest of his wine, before placing it on the table next to him.</p><p><br/>"I think it's about time you take me home, baby." Ryan stated and Shane, heart beat running faster than his mind, could only nod in agreement before pulling the smaller man in for a second kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yall wanna sequel like a follow up? I maaayy whip one up who knowss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>